


Full of Surprises

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, M/M, Nerd!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Dalton Big Bang Day 56: NSFW DayNerd!Logan's first time with Julian.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Full of Surprises

Logan’s hands are firm on Julian’s waist as Julian straddles him, kissing him fervently. Their tongues slide together, and Julian moans, rolling his hips in Logan’s lap. Logan’s cock is hard against his thigh, and he writhes a little at the contact, fingers digging into Julian’s bare skin.

When they’d first started dating, Julian had been prepared to put his sex life on hold for a while. Logan had hardly been able to kiss him goodnight without blushing, at first, and although Julian didn’t want to presume anything, he wouldn’t have been surprised to find that Logan was a virgin. But as with many of their initial assumptions about each other, he’d quickly been proven wrong.

Logan breaks the kiss, panting heavily. He stares up at Julian with wide eyes. Julian grins, noting the light blush over his cheeks.

“You really want to do this?” Logan says softly, and Julian’s heart skips a beat. Logan has no right to be this _cute_ when he’s sitting here half-naked with Julian in his lap.

“I want you,” Julian says with a smile, and Logan surges forward to kiss his neck. He throws his head back, eyes slipping shut. “Fuck, _Logan_.”

Keeping one hand on Julian’s back to steady him, Logan reaches for his nightstand, throwing open the top drawer and digging around. Julian rolls his hips impatiently until Logan moans under his breath, then grins triumphantly as Logan shoots him a withering look, sitting back up with a bottle of lube in his hand.

He lets Julian undo his zipper, sliding his pants down over his hips. It’s not the first time he’s seen Logan undressed—they’ve fooled around before, Julian taking Logan’s cock in his mouth the moment Logan had seemed like he’d let him—but his breath still catches in his throat at the sight of the bulge in Logan’s briefs. His eyes rake over his tight abs, the planes of his chest, and when he catches Logan reaching up to take off his glasses Julian stops his with a hand on his wrist.

“Keep them on,” he mutters, and Logan’s face folds adorably in confusion. Julian grins, ducking down to kiss him gently. “It’s a good look.”

Logan chuckles nervously, and Julian lets go of his arm when he brings it around to slide under Julian’s waistband. He helps Logan with his own pants, which are quite a bit tighter, clinging stubbornly to his legs as he shimmies his way out of them. Logan laughs a little, and Julian echoes it, meeting his eyes with a fond smile.

He doesn’t miss the way Logan’s gaze follows his naked body as he climbs back into his lap, throwing his arms over his shoulders. He smirks, ducking his head to kiss Logan fiercely. Logan’s hands find his ass, squeezing tentatively and eliciting a low moan from Julian.

“Logan,” he whimpers, and Logan smiles against his lips. He pops the cap off the bottle of lube and pours some into his hand, reaching between them to grab his cock. His eyes flutter shut, and he moans softly as he strokes himself, his hips writhing against Julian’s. His hand stills, and he looks up hesitantly.

“Do you need…” He makes an awkward gesture, indicating his slicked-up hand. “Should I…prep you, at all?”

Julian chuckles. “You can finger me, if you want,” he murmurs, shifting his hips. “But I’d _much_ prefer it if you’d fuck me.”

Logan’s gaze darkens, and Julian grins as he leans forward to hover over Logan’s lap. Their eyes meet, and Julian waits, letting Logan take the lead and guide his hips to sink down slowly onto his cock.

He moans low in his throat, eyes closing in ecstasy as Logan fills him up. “Fuck,” he gasps out, and Logan groans, tightening his grip on Julian’s waist. He holds him steady with both hands, moving his hips experimentally.

Julian takes a shaky breath as he bottoms out, settling in Logan’s lap. “You’re so big,” he moans, and Logan's face flushes. Julian rolls his hips, getting used to the feeling. “Fuck, you feel so _good_.”

Logan ducks forward, mouthing at the sensitive skin of Julian’s throat. His teeth graze his neck, and at Julian’s answering moan he bites down harder, thrusting his hips upward into Julian.

Julian gasps, and Logan freezes for a moment before he hisses, “Keep going.” Logan obliges, sucking on his neck as he fucks him, slow and tentative. Julian’s head falls back, and he holds tight to Logan’s shoulders. “Harder, Logan, _fuck me_."

That seems to awaken something in Logan. With one hand on his back and the other cupping his ass, he lowers Julian down to the mattress, landing roughly on top of him. His thrusts quicken, driving deeper into him, and Julian moans desperately. His legs wrap around Logan’s waist, and Logan props himself up with one arm on either side of Julian. He fucks him hard and fast, his breath coming in shallow pants.

“Jules—“ he gasps out, cutting himself off with a groan. Lifting his shoulders off the bed, Julian surges forward, their lips crashing together in a hungry kiss. Logan’s hips stutter against his as he comes with a muffled shout, his tongue sliding over Julian’s.

Without breaking the kiss, he pulls Julian into his lap, reaching around to grip his cock tightly. Julian moans into his mouth as Logan strokes him, and he can already feel his own orgasm building. He pulls back, panting heavily, and Logan doesn’t miss a beat. He trails biting kisses from Julian’s jaw to the crook of his shoulder, sucking hard at the tender skin. Julian keens, bucking his hips against Logan’s hand as he comes hard, throwing his head back.

Logan’s fingers dig into Julian’s lower back as he strokes him through it, his face buried in his neck. He kisses the mark blooming under his lips, smiling gently. Julian goes limp in his arms, and Logan holds him close, pressing a line of soft kisses to his neck.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Julian breathes, and Logan pulls back to look at him with wide eyes.

“Was that good?” he whispers, running his fingers over Julian’s back. “I-I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Julian laughs in surprise. “No,” he says quickly, ducking down to give Logan a reassuring peck on the lips. “No, that was good. That was _perfect_.”

Logan beams. He drags Julian back in for another kiss, deeper this time, but still soft and sweet.

“Besides,” Julian murmurs, pulling back just slightly. There’s a glint in his eye as he whispers, “I kind of like it when it hurts.”

Logan’s eyes widen, and Julian grins, leaning in to kiss him again.

He’ll _never_ get tired of blowing Logan’s mind.


End file.
